The present invention relates to a compressor for controlling the dynamic range of audio signals.
The circuit of such a compressor is shown in FIG. 14 of "Technische Information 821030" on the integrated circuit NE 572 of Valvo, Hamburg. This prior art compressor has a fixed compression ratio. Other, integral compression ratios can be achieved by connecting several compressors in series.